With Foggy Eyes
by altoy
Summary: A continuation on Lilly's good ending, starting from Hisao's release from the hospital. Starting off on a new life together, the pair continue to work through new and old troubles as they approach graduation.
1. Chapter 1: Onward

_[Caged Heart]_

 _Arrhythmia._

 _A strange word. A foreign, alien one. One you don't want to be in the same room with._

Once again, I was found myself lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to more tubes and wires than I ever imagined fitting into my body. Not even a full year had passed since my first heart attack, and I found myself back at square one.

 _[Damage]_

Well, not quite.

Looking to my left, I saw a large collection of cards and gifts. Over the past few days since I was admitted, my classma-No, my friends had kept me supplied with more than a steady stream of support. Unlike the first time I was hospitalized, it was clear my friends at Yamaku had each been putting more thought and effort into their wishes than I had gotten from any of my old friends. Although I didn't expect the massive amount of attention and care, I wasn't all that surprised.

I suppose that, for one reason or another, we've all been in this situation: Long, unwanted hospital stays. Unlike my old classmates, almost everyone had some form of noticeable disability.

 _Emi's missing legs._

 _Shizune's deafness._

 _Hanako's burns._

 _Misha's ear problems._

 _Rin's missing arms and... Rin-ness..._

 _Lilly's blindness._

 _[Concord]_

 _Lilly..._

After a pause, I turn to the right side of the room, looking at the blonde woman currently slumped in one of the chairs across from me. My Best Friend. My First Love. My Lilly Satou.

Only a few days ago, she was about to board a plane to go across the world. I had thought I'd lost her, yet here she was: sleeping in the hospital by my side, waiting for me to get better. If nothing else, her being with me is what's keeping me going. After everything that happened, she decided to stay. Even with all of the pain and trouble that I've gone through since my second heart attack, having her here is enough to keep me grounded. True to her word, she hadn't left the hospital since I was allowed visitors, and she only seldomly left the room.

I was shocked back to reality with the sound of the door behind me opening, immediately turning to face whoever was coming in.

"Hisao, when I said you needed to start exercising, this wasn't what I meant."

 _[Ae Eh I Oh You]_

My eyes widened in surprise as I watched Nurse stroll into the room, followed closely by Mutou. Blinking, I noticed that neither of the men were dressed in their normal work outfits, instead wearing more casual summer wear. The two approached my bed, taking their seats by the table and heart monitor on my left side.

"Nurse Enomoto, Mr. Mutou..." I replied, fumbling for words, "I, uh... Wasn't expecting to see you two..."

"Sorry to disappoint, Hisao." Nurse replied, giving a wink. "Had we known you already had company, we would've just waited in line."

Mutou frowned, ignoring his partner's comment "Yamaku only just started it's summer break. We would've stopped by sooner if our schedule allowed."

With the shock of their appearance fading, I nodded, "I understand, sir. I doubt there would've been much to visit, given how much I've been put under since the incident."

Nurse closed his eyes and hummed at my response, "And how are you feeling now? I understand you had your pacemaker removed?"

"Yeah, they pulled it yesterday. The doctors said that once I'm healed up, I should be okay to head back to Yamaku." I told him, "I'm just glad to be getting out of here soon."

"That's part of why we're here, Hisao." Nurse responded, his face turning serious, "We need to have a talk about the advice I gave you at the beginning of the year."

I shrank back in my bed as he continued, "When I told you you needed to start exercising, I was serious. If you don't start building up your strength, you're only putting yourself at risk. I've coordinated with a few people, and we're going to be helping you get into some proper habits."

I looked down, cursing myself. He was right. I dropped out of running after a few days, and I was habitually missing my medication. "I know, sir. Trust me, after what happened, I can't let this happen to me again." I gave a quick glance at Lilly, still knocked out on the other side of the room, "I won't let this happen again."

Nurse's expression softened, "We're not trying to be mean, Hisao. We want you to overcome this as much as you do. You have yet another chance at things, which is more than most people get in life."

Mutou nodded, "Enomoto is right, we're here to help you get better. The world has too few men of science to lose another to a problem that can be solved."

I smiled at his remark, "I won't let you down, boss."

Both men returned the grin, before Nurse opted to change the subject, "So, I see you've had some company for a while." He noted, nodding his head towards Lilly.

"Yeah..." I chuckled awkwardly, "I suppose we're both the reason the other is still here..." Looking at her, I couldn't help by smile at her softly stirring, mumbling quietly in her sleep.

"Well, I suppose we should wrap up this visit, then." Mutou commented, himself awkwardly fumbling with the situation, "I brought some books you might like, and Enomoto has some more things from your classmates." Holding up a small stack of books for emphasis, he deposited them on the bedside table before standing up and straightening his shirt. Standing up after his friend, Nurse dropped a few boxes and cards beside the rest of the gifts before the two made their way to the exit.

"Get well soon, Hisao." Nurse called over his shoulder.

"Will do, sir. I'll see you two soon." I replied. The two gave a small wave as they exited the room. As the door closed, I laid back down, once again letting my mind wander in the silence. After a few moments, a smile crossed my face. "Good morning, Lilly" I said aloud, turning to her now silent form.

After a long pause, Lilly huffed quietly, frowning slightly, "I thought I had you!" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"'Your breathing was off'" I parroted back to her, sitting myself back up, "How are you feeling?"

Another cute pout, "I should be the one asking you that, Hisao. You're the one in the hospital bed." Standing up, Lilly slowly shuffled over to my bed, placing a hand on my stomach, "How are you feeling?" She asked, a soft, motherly look coming across her face.

"Much better," I replied, placing my hand over hers. Leaning over to her face, I press my lips against hers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hisao..." She whispered, placing her free hand against my cheek. Slowly and methodically, she ran her fingers across my face, closing her eyes as she "looks" at me. Shuffling slightly, I wrapped my hands around her waist, inviting her to sit on the bed beside me, a request she immediately obliged.

After taking in the various contours and details of my face, she opened her eyes, a sad smile crossing her face. "I hope you can get out of here soon..." She mused, taking one of my hands in her own, giving it a loving squeeze.

"You and me both," I mutter, letting out a self-deprecating snort, "I hate hospitals. I hate doctors. I hate everything here. It's so boring."

Lilly raises an eyebrow, "You say you hate doctors, but wasn't that our Head Nurse that just came by?"

"That's different," I counter, "He's a nurse, not a doctor."

"I fail to see much difference there," She shoots back, a playful smirk crossing her face.

"He's different. He doesn't feel like he's repeating the same lines he tells everybody."

Lilly nods in understanding, "I'm sure not many doctors here would start a spy network to keep you in good health." She smiled, "Of course that won't be necessary, dear. I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on you from now on."

"So I can do whatever I want and get away with it?" I joke, earning myself a poke in the stomach, "Only kidding!"

"You're lucky you're still recovering, or I would've done more than that, Hisao." She mutters, planting a kiss on my forehead. After a moment, she lets go of my hand, "What time is it? Shouldn't you be getting your medication soon?"

I look over at the clock, for once finding myself distracted from counting down the hours, "It's half past 7, it's still early."

Lilly sighs, "I just want to make sure you get the help you need, Hisao. I..." Trailing off, she turns towards the door, listening carefully with an intent focus. I raise an eyebrow for a moment, before looking over towards the doorway. Moments later, it pushes open, and I'm greeted with one of the hospital nurses, walking in with a stack of papers.

"Mister Nakai?" The nurse asks, "I believe we have some good news for you."

Lilly pushes herself off the bed, returning to her seat as I'm handed the paperwork. Glancing over it, I can't help but grin at what it could mean:

"I can go home?" I ask happily. Lilly tilts her head up at the news, a look of surprise and joy on her face.

"Given your situation, we believe you are fit to return to your school, yes." The nurse confirms, "However, this doesn't mean that you're in the clear yet. The doctor is requesting that you be on bedrest for the next two weeks while you recover from surgery. No strenuous activity, no alcohol, and please, remember to take your medication." The last remark earns a pointed look at me from both the Nurse and Lilly. I sink back into my bed a bit, but nod in agreement.

"Are there going to be any changes to my meds?" I ask, dreading any increase in the massive collection of pill bottles.

I get a single nod from the nurse, "Yes, however only temporarily. It's just going to be some pain killers to help recover from the operations." Reaching for a pen, I hastily begin signing away at the documents, barely glancing over the fine print. It's all the same documentation as before, confirming that I consent to being released from the hospital, that I am aware of the side-effects of the medication I'm taking, and various other odds and ends. Once the stack is filled out, I practically throw the paperwork to the nurse, who responds to my joy with a clearly-faked smile.

"Okay, so when can I go? Should I start calling a taxi?" My heart begins beating faster, not due to my condition, but out of excitement for being released.

"Not so fast, Hisao." The nurse scolds, "We need to give you your medication, get you patched up, and do a final diagnosis before we can officially release you. And as I mentioned before, you need to take it easy these next few weeks."

I sigh, "I understand, ma'am." I reply back, trying to hold back the venom in my tone.

"Good. Well, the doctor will be by soon to get you moving again." With that, the nurse turned around and left the room, not before muttering a 'damn kids...' that didn't escape mine or Lilly's attention. Still, I couldn't help but smile.

I'm going home. And Lilly's coming with me.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

"This is awkward..." I muttered, leaning back into the wheelchair. As was hospital policy, I had to leave the building in a wheelchair. Unfortunately, my parents had since left on a business trip. The nurse briefly requested Lilly help me out, however they quickly retracted that statement the second they saw her cloudy eyes. By process of elimination...

"Don't sweat it, Hisao." Akira chided, "It's partially our fault you're here, I'm happy to help."

"That's not true!" I replied. I've already had this conversation several times with the two blonde women, so I quickly turned the subject to her, "So Akira, are you staying too?"

The wheelchair slowed down for a moment. "I can't, as much as I want to. I haven't even broken it to my parents that Lilly isn't coming back. They'll be even more furious if both their kids stay." Akira sighed, "It's not just that, of course. I mean, shit, it's a big opportunity for me with the company, and I don't know if I'll find one like it again."

I frowned at what she said, but I couldn't exactly argue with it. Apparently sensing my mood shift, Akira patted my head. "Hey, I'll visit you two as often as I can. If I can do one thing better than my parents, it'll be that."

I turned in my seat to look up at her, "Akira, you and Lilly treat your parents entirely differently. Why?"

Akira frowned, closing her eyes as if to find the right words. After a moment, she opened them, "Hisao, Lilly chose well when she picked you and Hanako as her friends. But she's not always a good judge of character. Moving me and her to Scotland was more of a business strategy than a desire to reconnect with family. And since you threw a wrench in it, there'll be consequences."

Before I could comment on that ominous statement, Akira began to speed up to a fast jog. _"WATCH OUT, THIS BOY'S COMING HOME!"_ She bellowed, hopping up onto the back of my chair as we rolled towards the exit of the hospital.

 _ **"DAMMIT, AKIRAAAA!"**_ I shrieked, screaming as we rolled out of the god forsaken hospital. Unfortunately, my screams were only met with maniacal laughter as she slowed down to a halt as we reached the door.

Akira continued chuckling all the way out of the building, and I somehow doubted I would be hearing the end of things anytime soon. However, all I cared about was returning to Yamaku. As we slowed to a halt, I began to get to my feet, only to have Akira push me down.

"Not gonna happen, kiddo," The blonde commented, leading the wheelchair into the parking lot, "I gotta make sure we get you to my car before we get you out of this thing. After that, you can light it on fire, throw it out, whatever."

I grumbled back at her, but didn't bother contesting it. Sure enough, we quickly approached her rental, and I could already feel my mood brighten as I saw Lilly in the back seat. Once we got to the vehicle, I hopped up from the wheelchair and quickly got into the back seats, slamming the door behind me.

"Hisao?" Lilly asked, turning to face me.

I smirked, "Who? I just saw a car with a beautiful foreigner and decided to test my luck!"

Lilly tittered for a moment at my response, "Oh my, I don't think my boyfriend would approve..." After guiding a hand to my neck, I soon felt my partner's lips pressed against my own, only for it to break after a few moments.

Before I could lean in to steal another kiss, the driver's door opened, allowing Akira to climb in. "Hey Lilly, did you know your boyfriend's a Screamer?" She asked innocently. I immediately clutched my chest, making sure for a moment that my heart _didn't_ actually stop. Seeing this gesture, Akira turned, "Oi, don't die on me now!"

I groaned, "Akira, can we just go?"

Rolling her eyes, she started up the car. As we began pulling out of the hospital parking lot, I cast a glance towards the building. With luck, I wouldn't be seeing one for a while.

* * *

The drive back was relatively uneventful. We made some plans to get together again before Akira left, and in general made idle chitchat throughout the ride. While we were all ecstatic that I was coming home, I couldn't help but feel depressed knowing that, soon enough, Akira would be leaving us. In the weeks I was stuck at the hospital, the two practically stood by my side the entire time. It was a sobering thought that Lilly and I would be losing a member of our family in a few days.

By the time we arrived at Yamaku, the sun was already beginning to dip below the horizon. As we got out, Akira rounded the car and swooped myself and Lilly into a tight bear hug.

"You two take care, ya hear?" She warmly told us, "Get some real food, wash up, and use protection." The last bit was delivered with an uncharacteristically dark glare fast into my direction.

"We will, Akira," Lilly responded, "Do let us know when you'll be coming back."

Akira nodded, "Will do, Lils." Breaking the hug, the older woman sighed, digging into her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she began walking back to the driver's side of the vehicle. "Wish me luck, I gotta call Mom and Dad..."

I could just barely notice Lilly tense at the last line, but she quickly recovered and gave a single wave, "Goodbye, Sister!" She called out, giving a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

As Akira's car drove away, I wrapped my arm around Lilly, "Come on, let's go back to my room." I whispered, turning her towards the school. Wordlessly, Lilly nodded, her face returning to her normal, serene look. As I began to step forward, I felt her slender fingers wrap around my arm, holding me in place.

"Ah, ah..." She chided, "Aren't we forgetting something?" Confused, I turned back towards the road, and locked my eyes on the wheelchair standing on the sidewalk beside us.

"Come on..." I groaned, "Not you too!"

"At least one of us has to keep an eye on your health, Hisao." Lilly replied, "Get in the chair." Before I could contest, she put on a light pout, crossing her arms. Seeing she wasn't going to budge on things, I sighed and sat down in the chair. As I began to roll forward, Lilly bumped her hands into me, guiding them to the handles of the chair. Sending my confusion, she smiled, "Just let me follow along."

I shrugged, and slowly began wheeling myself towards the gate, finding a comfortable pace for the two of us. It took a while to get used to, but with some coordination we managed to figure ourselves out. Even though I was never going to use the chair again, it was a sweet bonding.

"Hisao!" I stopped as I heard a familiar voice call from behind us, causing Lilly to bump into the back of my wheelchair. From the metallic clacking, I immediately recognized who was rushing towards us.

"Hey!" I called back, orienting myself in her direction. To my surprise, she was still in her PE uniform at this late hour, and evidently was coming back from a workout.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" She asked, stooping down to give me a hug. I gasped slightly as she embraced me, but returned the hug after a moment.

"They didn't give me much notice..." I replied, "And I don't have your number..."

From Lilly's expression, she was trying to piece together the situation, before the realization dawned on her face, "Ah, Emi! What are you doing out this late?"

Emi scoffed, as if insulted by the question, "I was at the track, where else? I've gotta get my evening runs in if I'm going to be the best!" Looking down pointedly at me, her expression turned to a pout, "And _YOU,_ mister, are going to be working out with me from now on!"

I raised my hands defensively, "Hey, I was going to start running anyways!" I argued, "Things were too close this time. I can't let that happen again." Even now, I was kicking myself for not keeping with the workout schedule the Nurse recommended for me. Had I exercised more, things would be so much different. Or, at least, I wouldn't have had two more heart attacks in the past few months.

Lilly gently pressed a hand against my shoulder, "Don't worry, Emi, I'll be making sure he sticks with his new schedule."

"Maybe, but I still have all of the exercise and diet plans that Nurse wrote out for him!" Emi replied, earning a confused look from the two of us.

I shook my head, pushing away the questions that were forming. "Anyways, Emi, I'll start running with you again. Trust me, I've had too many close calls not to." I explained, "For now, though, the doctors said that I need to rest and recover. I'll try to find you when I'm up and about."

That seemed to brighten up Emi's mood considerably, "Okay!" She said, "Just meet me at the track in the mornings, I'm usually out there at sunrise!" Apparently content with the conversation, she began running back towards the girls' dorms.

Shrugging the conversation off, I looked back at the road we were on. "Emi's a strange one," I mused, beginning to wheel forward.

"She is a bit... Excessive," Lilly admitted, grabbing onto the handlebars on my wheelchair, "But she does seem to care about you."

I nodded, humming in agreement. Since I wasn't sure where to take the conversation, we continued on in silence. Thankfully, we didn't run into any familiar faces, and we arrived at the dorms quickly enough. I quickly felt a huge level of comfort as we entered the building; I had come home, and Lilly was with me. It was almost surreal as we made our way through the common area and hallways, each turn only serving to increase my excitement as we approached our room. Eventually, we reached my hall, and I picked up my pace to reach my door.

"Who's there?!" The all-too-familiar voice shocked me back into reality, and I groaned as I heard the massive amount of locks being undone behind the door next to mine. Before I could move to unlock my own room, I found myself facing Kenji, looking at me with an analytical and accusatory expression.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my hall?" He demanded, leaning towards me, squinting in an attempt to discern my identity.

"It's me, Kenji..." I muttered. Of course, one of the first few people I'd run into would be him. _Why_ wouldn't _it be?_

"I don't know a m- _WAIT!"_ He halted, leaning in even closer, causing me to cringe at the smell, "Hisao? What's up, dude? Where've you been? And why'd you bring a chair out here?"

"I've been-" I began to explain where I've been, but quickly stopped myself. Lord knows if he found out about my hospital stay, it'd only drag him into another rant about feminism. "I was on vacation." I replied curtly, hoping he'd buy it.

Kenji raised his eyebrows, an intrigued expression on his face, "Oh really? Cool!" He exclaimed, straightening himself out. Without any more words, he returned to his room, slamming the door. As soon as I began hearing the series of locks sound off, I exhaled a sigh of relief. Wordlessly, I retrieved my key and unlocked my own door.

"After you," I told Lilly, taking her hand into my own and guiding her into my room.

"My my, what a gentleman..." Lilly replied, giggling softly. I smiled, following her in and shutting the door behind us. As soon as we were alone, I stood up, turned around, and kicked the wheelchair back towards the door, resulting in a resounding thump as it hit the wall. The action caused my blonde partner to break into another peal of laughter, and earned a relieved chuckle from myself.

"If nothing else, I hope I never have to sit in that damned thing again." I commented, stretching my legs.

"Yes, it would be a shame if my boyfriend became even shorter than he already is." She mused, sitting herself on my bed. I quirked an eyebrow at that comment, and apparently my confused silence only earned another giggle from Lilly. "Hisao, surely you've noticed that _I'm_ the tall one in this relationship."

As I joined her on the bed, I planted a kiss on her forehead, "If you say so, Lilly..." Seeing her pout, I placed another kiss on her cheek, "There, better?"

Lilly gave a sultry smile, "I thought I was the only blind one here, Hisao. Surely you know what a girl wants, don't you?"

I grinned, "Well, the Nurse _did_ say I need to exercise more..." My smile turning predatory, I leaned in once more, ready to give what we both wanted.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke more well-rested than I had felt in months. Turning to my side, Lilly's nude body was still curled up against mine. Wrapping my free arm around her, I rolled over and embraced my partner. Moments later, I felt her stir, adjusting herself slightly as she began to wake up.

"Good morning," I whispered, rubbing her shoulder. This earned a pleased hum from my partner, who opened up her misty blue eyes and turned her head up in my direction.

"Good morning, Hisao..." She murmured, raising an open hand to my face. Slowly, she began to run it against my features, an action I had grown to enjoy in the time we've been together. Smiling, she pulled back her hand, "My, we haven't done _that_ in a while, have we..."

I smirked, resting my head on the pillow, "Hey, we tried, but there's only so much one can do when hooked up to machines." Unfortunately, sex was one of the many things we had lost out on during my hospital stay. While we weren't completely unable to perform "adult activities", there was a lot less passion in kissing and receiving a handjob under a set of sterile covers. Unfortunately, once we had been caught by a janitor, we had quickly decided to abstain from things until after I was discharged.

Unfortunately, Lilly soon broke away from our embrace, sitting herself up on the bed, "I don't know about you, but I worked myself quite an appetite after last night's endeavors."

I smiled, and sat up with her, "I'll cook breakfast for us. What do you-" Before I could finish my query, Lilly pressed a finger against my lips, hushing me. "Hisao, you stay in bed. As you brought me breakfast in bed last time, I believe it's my turn." She told me before turning towards the room, "Now, would you happen to remember where you threw my clothes?"

I reached down to the side of the bed, producing them from the floor beside it, "They're right here. I didn't want you to be stuck on you hands and knees feeling around for them." I told her, placing the wad of clothes on her lap.

"I know a lot of other men out there would love to see their partner on her hands and knees." She chided, causing my face to heat up in embarrassment as she began to dress herself. Fortunately, she didn't continue, and soon enough she was dressed up decently enough to go to the common area. Returning to the bed, she retrieved her cane and planted a kiss on my cheek, "I'll be back soon, dear." I blinked at the new name, but returned the kiss, "I'll be here." I replied, laying back down on the bed. Smiling, Lilly stood up and began to make her way to the door. As she exited the room, I found myself dozing off again.

Some time later, I awoke to the door opening again. I heard a soft shuffling as Lilly returned, and opening my eyes revealed her awkwardly carrying two plates in hand while her cane was tucked underneath her arm. I smiled at her concentrated expression, but didn't say anything to avoid startling her. Once she deposited the plates on the foot of my bed, she began feeling around for a safe spot to sit down. I closed my eyes as I saw her reaching her hand towards me, which she guided over towards my heart. I felt her trace the spot where my scar was for a few moments before resting her hand on my chest.

"Breakfast is ready, Hisao..." She cooed. Opening my eyes, I saw her face tilted down towards me, wearing a doting expression. I couldn't help but smile as I sat myself up, shuffling myself towards her. "I hope you don't mind something simple for now." She commented, passing over a plate of bacon and eggs. Once she took her own plate, I took the invitation to dig in.

"Don't downplay your cooking, it looks and smells amazing." I told her, taking my first bite of the eggs. Giving her hand a squeeze with my free hand, I recited the line she told me last time I made her breakfast: "'You'll make a good wife someday, Lilly.'"

Lilly blushed at the statement, "I do try," She replied bashfully before taking a bite out of her own food. After that small exchange, the two of us ate breakfast in silence. As I had expected, the meal was amazing, even being as simple as it was. If breakfast in bed with a beautiful Scottish girl was what I had to look forward to, these next few days aren't going to last long enough.

All in all, it was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mixed Bag

According to the doctors, I had to stay on bedrest for at least a few days. Since school was currently out of session, I wasn't worried about missing classes, but the situation was only marginally better than before. Fortunately for me, however, Lilly was determined to continue to stay by my side while I recovered.

Even so, there was only so much we could do with me in my current state. Considering our more... _Adult_ activities would have to wait until after dark, we found ourselves incredibly limited in ways to pass the time.

 _"It's pitch black,"_ I read aloud, _"You are likely to be eaten by a grue."_

Yes, we wound up playing text adventures on my laptop.

Lilly furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, "Use the lantern." She suggested, "Also, what's a 'Grue'?"

 _Light Lantern_

 _What is Grue_

 _"The grue is a sinister, lurking presence in the dark places of the earth."_ I read out the description of the monster, and then relayed the room's contents now that the light was on.

"Get the rope and knife." Lilly commented, "I can't help but feel I'm missing part of the experience with this, Hisao."

I laughed, "No, you're really not. This game doesn't have any images."

Lilly pursed her lips for a moment, "Well you didn't mention _that_..." She pouted, only to let a small smile cross her face, "Maybe I can get Hanako to play these..." She trailed off, her face growing worried.

"Hisao, love..." She muttered, "Hanako doesn't know what happened..."

 _..._

For a brief moment, I was pretty positive my heart stopped beating. At the current moment, Hanako was still out of town, traveling with her friends from the Journalism club. Given the large amount of turbulent events that had occurred during the past weeks, it completely slipped my mind that she wouldn't have been in contact with any of our teachers or classmates.

I exhaled, "Shit..." Looking around, I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, flipping it open. Looking at my message history, there were a few text messages I had missed from Hanako.

 **Hanako: Sorry for not being able to message you, Naomi and Natsume have been keeping me really busy =.=**

 **Hanako: Tokyo is beautiful! I can't wait to show you the photos we've been taking!**

 **Hanako: I haven't heard from you in a while, Hisao. If you need someone to talk to... I mean, if you want to, that is**

 **Hanako: I'm coming back in two weeks. I hope you're doing alright :(**

I sighed. After reading the messages to Lilly, I pulled up her number, "I'm going to let her know what happened." I told my blonde partner. Pressing the dial button, I turned my phone to speaker, holding it between the two of us.

 _Riiiiing... Riii-_

 _"Hisao?"_ The voice answered almost immediately.

"Uh, hey Hanako..." I began, "Hey, I'm sorry I left you hanging for a while, it's just..."

Hanako's timid voice cut me off, "No, _I... I understand, Hisao._ _I know you needed time to yourself..."_

I exhaled, "No, it's not that. There was an accident." I heard a soft gasp on the other side of the line, but she didn't respond. Clearing my throat, I continued my explanation, "The day Lilly was leaving, I went chasing after her. I hadn't been taking my medicine, and I wound up having a heart attack at the airport when I was running after her."

 _"Oh Hisao..."_ She cooed sympathetically, _"I-I shouldn't have left! Whydidn'tI-"_

"No, Hanako, it's not your fault." I quickly replied, "And there's at least a bit of good news." Tapping Lilly, I lifted the phone up towards her.

"Hello Hanako..." Lilly whispered, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying in Japan."

Unsurprisingly, things got silent really fast. I figured Hanako needed to process what she had heard. After all, having to lose her best friend, almost losing another, and then finding out both were-

 _*click*_

"Hanako?" I asked, pulling the phone back to me. Of all the reactions she would've had, it had never crossed my mind that she'd hang up on us. I stared dumbly at the screen, looking for some explanation as to what had just happened.

 _ **[New Message!]**_

 **Hanako: I'm taking the first train back to Yamaku tonight.**

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god..."

"Hisao?" Lilly asked, her face carrying a mix of worry and hurt, "What happened?"

"Hanako's coming back tonight. I guess she's just shocked." I told her. Honestly, I couldn't blame her; we just dropped some really heavy news on her. But thankfully it meant that soon enough the three of us would be reunited once again. Still, I felt bad that we were cutting her vacation short by a week and a half.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on pretty slowly. Lilly and I went back to playing _Zork_ , breaking only for lunch and dinner. It was pretty entertaining seeing her getting invested in the game, as well as her in general getting used to the idea of playing a video game. Truth be told, I never expected myself playing a computer game with a blind woman, but as I've learned in the past seven months, a lot of things can happen unexpectedly.

However, the day quickly came to an end, leading to us once again wrapped up in blankets, holding each other tightly. Even though we were both awake, the two of us just laid there in silence, my brown eyes gazing into her glossy blue eyes as her hand rested on my cheek. Every now and then, I felt her thumb running across my face, tracing out the shapes of my lips, nose, and chin.

After a while, Lilly spoke up, "Hisao, do you have any dreams?"

I blinked at the question, "What do you mean?"

Lilly closed her eyes for a moment, considering her words. "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

I hummed in response. _Anything in the world..._ I wondered to myself. A large number of things crossed my mind. A dream job. Winning a million dollars. Becoming a famous scientist. _Starting a family..._ The last thought stuck in my mind, repeating itself as I looked at the woman in my arms.

"I think, if I could have one dream come true, it would be to one day be able to start a family." I told her. I immediately regretted my choice, as even in the dark I could see Lilly's cheeks redden. Feeling my own cheeks heat up, I was positive she could "see" my own blush forming.

Sensing the tension, I gave a nervous chuckle, "Maybe not the best thing to bring up while we're in bed..."

Fortunately, Lilly giggled at my comment, "Perhaps so," She noted, "Although it's an admirable goal to have for the future..." Pausing for a moment, she patted my cheek, "And of course you're not the only one who has that dream."

Despite myself, I smiled at her comment. Before I could respond, I let out a yawn, earning another giggle from her.

"My my~" Lilly mused, "Someone's tuckered out..."

I shrugged in response, "Hey, I'm still getting used to doing slightly more than just laying around in bed." Truth be told, we were still just laying in bed all day, but reading to her all day had been surprisingly tiring. "Not to mention I've got the best maid in the world." I added after a moment of thought. Of course, that comment was quickly treated with a pillow bopping me over the head. Moving the pillow back, I saw Lilly mock-pouting, doing her best to give me sad puppy-dog eyes.

"I thought you were a gentleman, dear..." She retorted, before her look took a turn for mischievous, "Or is this a new fetish?"

I gulped, thoughts running through my head of Lilly in a maid outfit, images varying from innocent acts of prepping food to more lewd activities. At this point, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest to find out that Lilly herself had some fetishes she hasn't told me about yet. While I let my thoughts wander, I felt Lilly's hand remove itself from my face.

"I didn't hear a no, Hisao." She cooed, pulling the covers over herself, an action I immediately copied.

* * *

There's a common misconception about intimacy. Movies get it wrong, books get it wrong.

You make a mess.

In this case, Lilly and I awoke the next morning covered in a light sheen of sweat, owing to a mix of our activities the night before as well as the heat exposed to two adults wrapped up in blankets on a warm summer night. The second I pulled myself away from Lilly, the full sensation hit me. As Lilly stirred, I could feel her awkwardly shuffling in the covers as well.

"This... Was not well thought out." She murmured, peeling the covers off of her with a slight look of discomfort. As she nudged her way to the edge of the bed, she began feeling the ground around her, evidently looking for her cane.

"I think we're both due for a shower, Hisao." Lilly remarked as she picked up the white cane. Grabbing my hand, she began pulling me away from the bed while she stood herself up. Frowning slightly, she placed a hand over her chest and ran it downwards as she 'looked' herself over, "I don't suppose you have something we can wear until we're clean?"

I thought for a second, trying to remember where my gym clothes were. Hopping off the bed, I walked over to my drawer, opening the one with my workout clothes. From another drawer, I grabbed a pair of towels With two sets in hand, I tossed one to Lilly, only to realize as it flew towards her that she wouldn't see it. Fortunately, the shirt and towel landed itself on her arm, earning an unamused look from my partner.

"Aheh... Sorry, babe..." I chuckled nervously, picking up the shorts from the bed behind her. As I put my own pair on, I watched as Lilly slipped the shirt on. To my confusion, once it was on her body she pulled a piece of the fabric up to her nose and inhaled.

"Hisao?" She asked, turning to me with a stern look, "You've never worn these."

I blinked in confusion, however I realized she wasn't wrong. Outside of my two days working out with Emi, I hadn't set foot on the track, or at any of the gym sites. Before I can respond, she steps towards me, "Please, Hisao. Tell me you'll put more effort into this."

I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze. "I will," I promised, "The last thing I want to do to you is put you through that scare again." Slowly, Lilly returned the hug, letting herself sink into the embrace.

"This isn't just about me, Hisao." She whispered, face pressed against my chest. Lifting her head, her unfocused eyes bore into my vision, "And it's not just about me, either. This is about _us_ now. Our life together almost ended once, it's not happening again. It _can't_ happen again..."

"It won't, I promise." I told her, pressing my lips against hers. Feeling the clothes already beginning to cling to my body, however, I quickly broke it, stepping back. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Lilly pouted, "Are you leaving me half-dressed now, too?" Glancing down, I saw she only had the shirt on, ending just above crotch-level. Blushing, I passed the second pair of shorts to her. "While I don't think your hallmate will be out this early, I'd rather not risk it."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Honestly, he'd probably bleach his eyes if he did see anything." After a moment to consider my words, I realized they weren't nearly as hard to believe as I wanted them to be. Sighing, I continued on, "I swear that boy is horrified by anything that doesn't have a Y-chromosome..."

Lilly frowned as she walked to the door, "Yes, he's not the most popular boy in our class..." She admitted, "You'd think that a student in a class for the visually impaired would know when others can hear him murmuring about 'Feminist Plots' to enslave men."

Considering we were now in the hall and outside the lair of the beast, the conversation quickly died down. Beyond our footsteps and the rhythmic tapping of Lilly's cane, it was thankfully quiet. As we closed in on the bathroom, a thought popped into my head.

"Lilly?" I asked, "How did you know I never wore that shirt?"

Without a moment to think, she responded in a cold whisper, "We've been watching you, Hisao. Your time hasn't come yet, but it will soon enough. And when it does, we will be ready..."

 _... Thump... ... ... ... ... ..._

After a disturbingly long pause where I felt my heart freeze, Lilly gave a girlish giggle. With the joke passed, she gave her actual answer "It didn't smell right. It was missing the scent of you shampoo and laundry detergent."

I exhaled a sigh of relief, "Don't do that again..." I muttered, before going back to the topic, "But I didn't realize I had a smell. Is it that noticeable?"

Lilly nodded, "It's the smell I associate with you. I may not be able to see how you look, but I'm very much familiar with how you sound, smell, and feel."

I couldn't help but smile at her explanation. Pulling the door open, I ushered Lilly inside the room. As a precaution, I slid the trashcan in front of the door. While Kenji was never one for personal space, hopefully he'd take it as a sign to avoid the bathroom. By the time I got to the shower room proper, Lilly was already wrapped up in a towel and waiting for the water to heat up.

Wanting to try something, I slowed down my pace, opting to stealthily sneak towards her. Since she was leaning against the divider for the stalls, my only option was to sneak at her from the front. Given the noise and her lack of sight, however, I was confident in my chances. Slowly, I crept towards her, holding my breath and hoping my footsteps would be covered by the sound of the water. Sure enough, by the time I came within a few inches of her, she was still standing still with her head tilted downward, focusing on the water hitting her hands. Before I could do anything, she turned her head towards the door, "Hisao?" She called, oblivious to the fact that I was standing in front of her. _Awesome!_ I thought, _She hasn't heard me!_ Seeing my chance, I swung my arms towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders; shaking her.

As I did so, she leaned forward, poking my chest. "Are you ready?" She asked. At my confused silence, she leaned in to whisper, "It's really hard to sneak up on someone when you're walking on tiles."

Rolling my eyes, I blew a raspberry back at her, earning another giggle. Turning towards the shower, she removed her towel to step inside. While she let the water run through her hair, I undressed myself and joined her.

Another thing that fiction gets wrong about intimacy is how uncomfortable sex in a shower can be. Sure, sex in and out of the bath can be enjoyable. However, in a cramped space when both people are standing up with nothing to hold onto, it doesn't work out as well. Fortunately, we'd previously decided to not try it again with our current situation.

So that's how we found ourselves holding one another as the water ran down both of our bodies. It was odd, but comforting in a way. Of course, we eventually had to break the embrace in order to actually shower. Given the small size of the stall, the two of us had to take turns with the shower head.

As I took my second turn at washing off my soap, I was shocked by a hand caressing my backside. Turning around, I saw Lilly 'staring' back at me with a sultry smile. Laughing at my jumping back, she quickly used her hand to squeeze tightly and pull herself back towards me.

"What are you d-doing?" I stammered, trying to wave her hand off of me. Unfortunately, despite her normally delicate hands, she held on with a firm grasp.

"You're always looking at me when I'm undressed," She giggled, "Now I'm 'looking' at you!" For emphasis, she took her other hand, running it across my chest.

As much as I wanted to see where things would go, I pulled away the hand Lilly had grasping at my rear. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, I couldn't help but laugh. "I feel objectified!" I shouted back, "Using your dainty figure to lower my guard!"

Lilly pouted, "Oh come now, Hisao. I'm just making things fair between us... Don't you want your girlfriend to be able to experience things the way you do?"

"Well, if that's how we're 'experiencing things now'..." I lowered my hand behind her, grabbing a handful of her plump behind, eliciting a girlish yelp from her.

Leaning forward, Lilly kissed my cheek, "As much as I would love to keep this up, I believe we may be cutting things close before your hallmate wakes..."

Moaning in frustration, I let go of her, but not before returning the kiss. "You're right," I said, stepping back towards the rushing water, "Let's finish things and get dressed."

* * *

Not long after, the two of us were finishing toweling off. Unfortunately for Lilly, the emphasis my already tight gym shirt had on her upper body was doubled by the fact that she hadn't fully dried off. One awkward talk about how big, wet boobs and white t-shirts weren't a good combination later, the two of us made our way out to the hall, one of my towels around Lilly's chest, while the other was wrapped around her hair.

"It's that noticeable?" She asked meekly, instinctively crossing one of her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you've never been told." I comment, leading her back outside, "The shirt becomes semi-transparent and clings to your skin. While I'm a fan of them, I don't think either of us want them shown off to the rest of our classmates."

"That makes the two of us, then..." Lilly muttered, tightening her grip on my hand. As we rounded the corner, I found myself stopping in my tracks. To my surprise, Hanako was currently sitting on the floor in front of my room, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Hearing us approach, her head darted towards us.

"Hanako!" I call, unable to hold back a smile, "We weren't expecting to see you this soon!"

Lilly's expression brightened, beaming at the reunion, "I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed, "How was your trip?" Letting go of my hand, Lilly begins walking faster towards the door, reaching her free hand out to embrace her friend. Hanako stood up and began walking towards us, meeting Lilly in the middle of the hall...

And slaps her in the face...

* * *

 **Cliffhangers? In _my_ fan fiction? It's a lot more likely than you think!**

 **There were two things I noticed in Act 4 of Shizune's route:**

 **1.) Lilly is still at Yamaku after the summer, meaning she decided to stay in Japan independently of Hisao.**

 **2.) Hanako isn't with her at the end of the year, and Lilly seemed to be yearning for company, considering she was sitting in a darkened room when Hisao found her, and seemed rather melancholy.**

 **Conclusion: Lilly experiences bad-ending Hanako upon her return.**


End file.
